The Secret Life of the Backyard Kids 2
by Rose64bud
Summary: The sequel to The Secret Life of the Backyard Kids, which takes place during summer vacation.
1. Chapter 1

The Secret Life of the Backyard Kids 2: Summer Vacation

Adrian Sanchez had a dream one night. He dreamt that Pablo was painting a billboard to say "Batman ripped off Zorro."

"Pablo, we're not going to fight about this. Batman never ripped off Zorro."

"Then how come he saw the Zorro movie the night his parents died and he decided to become Batman?"

Adrian facepalmed, then went inside and woke up.

Meanwhile, his nephew, Jorge Garcia was wearing his cape, hat, and mask while running around Bricksfield.

"Talking in Your Sleep" played in the background.

He was fighting a blonde, pretty-boy evil genius known as the Blonde Icicle. Once he got to his house, he whipped out some taekwondo on his bodyguard babes, zipped his way into his room, where the Ice Machine that was sending Bricksfield into an ice age was, ripped off all the skateboarding and rock star posters in his room.

Then he sung and played "Mister Sandman" on guitar-he had a rather deep voice not suited for the song-in his room, with the door locked. (He could sing it well when he was little though.)

"Okay, dude! I was bored and sweaty! Summer just started!"

But Jorge didn't listen.

He then threw his guitar on the ground.

"If you're bored, why don't you ask your mother if you could go on vacation?"

"Clever idea…" he thought.

"Boy, that stunk. Was that a guy or a goose singing?" said Dmitri.

"That was guy," said Reese.

"How could you tell?"

"A goose sings better."

They laughed.

A girl named Lola was staring at them, and turned her head to the camera.

"Hey there! I'm Lola, Jorge's butler's niece. He named me after the Kinks song. Just like Jorge, I like to save lives and kick butt, but unlike him, I don't have any superpowers. Oh well, I'm doing the best with what I've been given, have I not?"

She was wearing a multicolored shirt and a short black skirt.

"Now, my friend Jorge is a rather skinny kid with a nice mop of short black hair who dresses up like Zorro to fight crime and stuff. He has this pudgy friend named Dmitri."

His friend Tony was there, and he was wearing a silver vest with a purple shirt.

"There's also another person. She's a pretty blond girl named Sam. But the real star here is Jorge."

She paused, and her voice went from perky to solemn and serious.

"Now, Jorge is a tall, fit, good looking young man. He got straight-A's in school, practiced piano, and knew both English and Spanish well. He was the best dressed boy at his school and had a lovely smile. However, he had a dark side as well.

In September of last year, he got magical powers. One day, he faced a giant cat, and could have faced serious injury had he not morphed into a panther that day. Unfortunately, said transformation took a toll on him. On the plus side, he had increased strength, stealthiness, speed, and agility. On the negative side, he had increased anger and aggression, one day he threw his friend Dmitri through a wall in anger (no one saw) after he revealed his secret.

Tiffany was also transforming him back to his panther state, whether he liked it or not, but was unsuccessful, and was later turned into Jell-O pudding for being so evil. Yes, really."

Lola went back to cheering on Jorge.

That evening, Angela was talking with her family.

"So, we're having a Batman Beyond marathon, are we not?" said Michael, the oldest of the five.

"Yes we are!" said Tony.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"It's Jorge!" said Tony.

Angela squealed with delight, then ran to the phone.

"Hiiii, Jorge!" she said in a cutesy little-girl.

"Hello, Angela. I've been wondering if you'd like to go to a party-"

"Yes I would!"

"-that my father is having. Wow, I wasn't even able to finish my sentence," he said.

"Angela had to choose between a Batman marathon and Jorge. She doesn't really like Batman, but she loves Jorge. What did _you_ think she would choose?" said Colton.

Everyone stared at him.

"Oh, so no one thinks that Angela likes Jorge? Not one of you believes Angela likes Jorge?"

Angela went to the party the next day.

Jorge went up to sing a song called "At Last!" It was so beautiful that a lovesick Angela fell over and practically fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Matthew then talked to Jorge after his song.

"I heard that Tiffany Stevens is still alive and making plant life turn against people."

"Wow, a redheaded villainess with a plant gimmick? How original," said Jorge.

Meanwhile, Sam was on her first date with Achmed. They bought some clothes at Hollister, then Achmed got Sam a vial of perfume as a present.

"Awww, Achmed, you shouldn't have!" said Sam. She got Achmed a shirt from Hollister.

"Awesome, Sam!"

Then they kissed.

On June 25th, Jorge had a dream. He was traveling in the desert and saw a beautiful girl dancing in the sand. Her hair, makeup, and clothes were perfect. He was eventually woken by Adrian.

"Good morning, Uncle Adrian."

"Good morning, Jorge. What did you dream about last night?"

"Well, maybe it'll be better if I put it into a song," he said, climbing out of bed. He was wearing white, form-fitting satin pajamas. He sung "Rio" while dancing in his room.

Meanwhile, Lola hit her alarm clock, ate breakfast, brushed her teeth, and put on her clothes.

He then got dressed in a polo shirt and leather pants, and rode his bike around Bricksfield. It was nice not to save people for a while. He then met another girl named Layla.

"OMG you're Jorge Garcia! You're the guy who went around saving people like you were Zorro or something! I already thought you were hot because we went to the same school together and you were cute and rich, but now that you're like a superhero, you're like ten times hotter!"

Jorge rolled his eyes.

"In fact, Angela and I have a song for you!"

The girls sang "Hey Mickey", making it be about Jorge.

"Okayyyy…." He said.

"You know, Jorge may be a wizard, but he's more Batman than Mickey Mouse," said Lola, who was following Jorge.

Layla facepalmed.

The next day, Adrian Sanchez was packing for vacation with Jorge, Pablo, and Lola. Luckily for them, they would also be visiting the same place Sam's summer home was, which she was visiting with Achmed, and Tony would be coming with them. (Jorge was allowed to bring one friend.)

Sam was also packing her things, including her swimsuit, which was light pink. She was told that she could take one friend, so she took Angela along. Her swimsuit was dark blue and sort of looked like a mini dress. Lola's swimsuit, on the other hand, was red.

Sam was excitedly talking with Angela on the plane.

"I can't wait to, like, go surfing! My mom got me a surfboard for my birthday last year…which was in December. Can't wait to use it now! My beach home is in California, which is, like, most excellent and such, and it's about a little less than three hours from home, at least by plane. There's going to be a cool beach and sun and sand and ocean with lots of rip! Not to mention the way many hot guys! Most triumphant!"

"Yeah, but Mom says I'm too young for a two-piece, so I have to wear this dorky thing. Secretly, she's telling me I'm too cute for it."

"Don't worry, Angela. Your time will come!"

"Really?"

"Yep! I talked with Jorge's butler's niece-"

"Jorge!" said Angela.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You see, Angela, I talked with his niece, and learned that she used to be chubby as a young girl. Then she grew up and now all the boys want her, including Achmed's older cousin Muhammed!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

Vicki also had a summer home there, and she would also be visiting. Her swimsuit was black.

When they all got there, Sam screamed "It's the ocean!" Everyone was excited for sun, sand, and beach. However, poor Jorge had something in the way.

While everyone was having fun and sun at the beach, Matthew walked up to Jorge. He tapped him on the shoulder, and he tripped and accidentally landed on Tony.

"Hey Jorge, I heard there's this monster who lives in the toxic dump. Go out there and stop him!" He had apparently seen a monster outside.

Jorge put on his suit, hat, leather jacket and full-face mask and left his house.

He ran toward this mysterious monster. Who or what could it be? He freaked out when he saw it, and screamed.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, so Lucky Kentucky broke up with Jeffrey Rozzi. What happened, considering Tiffany, THE queen bee of queen bees found out? She threw the kid in a dump. And I thought I was messed up..." said Jorge.

"Oh wow," she said.

"Also, there's this villain called The Trickster. He's a wizard who was a teenage delinquent until he used his powers to morph into a fox and stayed that way for 24 hours. He's half-fox and sneeks on people, ruining their lives."

Achmed and Sam went surfing on the 4th of July.

It was also the last day of the beach trip, and Achmed even had a 4th of July party. All the kids were excited and wanted to go. He would also be performing there.

"There's only one way to express my love for Ashley Webber. Let me sing a song!" said Tony.

Tony sang "Take Me Home Tonight."

"Speaking of which, there's only one way for me to express what I think of Achmed Khan's love for me. Let me sing a song!" said Sam.

Sam sang "Show Me Love."

"Speaking of which," said Jorge. "There's only one way to express my love for Angela Delvecchio. Let me sing a song!"

Angela squealed with delight.

Jorge sang "A Nightengale Sang in Berkeley Square."

Angela got excited, joined in, and danced with him.

Then Achmed sang "Dancing With Myself."

Later that evening, Achmed kissed Sam over the 4th of July fireworks.

Meanwhile, that evening, Lola and Muhammed sang "You Really Got Me" and danced together.

"Wow, a hot girl who can kick serious butt _and_ sing her heart out? Is there anything Lola can't do?" said Reese.

"Choosing what movie to be in," said Dmitri.

"Hahaha!"

Lola then sang "About You Now" for Muhammed.

When he came home that day, Tony decided to watch TV. Angela was watching ICarly.

"I think I'll watch Batman," said Tony.

"No, not Batman! That's even worse than Hannah Montana!"

"The Batman TV series is hilariously bad. Hannah Montana is just bad," said Tony.

He changed the channel from Nickelodeon to MeTV.

Meanwhile, Jorge was at home, cleaning out the CDs.

"My copy of _Breakaway_? NOOOO!" screamed Lola.

"Aw come on! Are you _really_ that attached to your Kelly Clarkson CDs?" said Jorge.

Achmed was brushing his teeth inside, when he saw his cousin Muhammed painting a billboard that said "Freddie Mercury was naked in Achmed Khan's _Queen: Live at Montreal_ DVD." He ran outside and screamed.

Since he was shirtless, some girls went outside and took pictures.

"Muhammed, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Nothing."

"WHAT DID YOU WRITE ON THAT BILLBOARD?"

"Ummm…May the force be with you? Okay, okay! It really says "Freddie Mercury was naked in Achmed Khan's Queen DVD," okay? Ha ha ha!"

"Muhammed...TAKE THAT SIGN DOWN NOW!"

"Okay."

He let the big sheet that was covering the billboard fall on him.

He screamed.

"When Mom hears about this, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" he screamed.

"Whatever."

Meanwhile, Vicki Kawaguchi was with Dmitri.

"All right, Vicki, you're the next guinea pig for my "Slicers" experiment."

"Don't you mean, "Splicers?""

"I would say that, but the people who wrote _Batman Beyond _would sue me, okay? Now, stay still."

"Why am I doing this?"

"Because I already have a guy like Batman-ie Jorge-so we might as well have a girl like Catwoman!"

"Ughhh. Jeez, Dmitri, you're more nuts than the brownies my mom made for me and my brother yesterday."

"Whatever."

"Dmitri….I HATE YOU!"

She slapped him and ran off, but it was too late-he had already shot the laser, so she now had cat ears, a tail, claws, and eyes.

"Awww…Where did I go right?" he said.

Jorge bumped into Vicki while visiting his dad's bank. She told him everything.

"Jorge, Jorge! Dmitri kidnapped me and turned me into a catgirl and now I have to be the Catwoman to your Batman!"

"Why? I don't even like Batman!"

"Because…I don't know. Because you're a rich kid with issues and I'm a catgirl?"

"Yeah, yeah."

That evening, Reese Worthington and Dmitri Petrovich were having dinner at Chili's together. Dmitri's mother was ordering for them.

"What dinner is this?" Reese said when he got his food.

"It's medium-rare steak," said Dmitri. "Well, it's not really rare, or even well-done."

They laughed, then Dmitri's mom made them leave.

The next day, Jorge went over to his cousin Pablo's house. Both of them had just finished their first day at camp.

"So, Jorge, for the camp talent show we're doing "California Dreamin'" by Jose Feliciano," said Pablo.

"Okay," said Jorge.

Jorge and Pablo practiced that afternoon.

"All the leaves are brown, and the sky is grey…I've been for a walk, on a winter's day…I'd be safe and warm, if I was in L.A…California Dreamin', on such a winter's day…"

Meanwhile, Tony overheard Angela crying.

"TONY! I tried to cut my hair to look like Jennifer Rose and now I look like a boy!"

He gave her a hug.

"There, there, Angie…it'll grow back. In the meantime, I'll put this pink rose Jorge gave you in your hair so people know you're a girl."

"Awww…thanks, Tony," she said, crying tears of relief and hugging him.

"My pleasure, Angie."


	4. Chapter 4

Jorge had a lovely sleepover with Pablo that night. They watched _The Legend of Zorro_ until it was time for bed, then they talked.

"Okay, so I met Vicki, and she…looked different. No longer is she the cute little ballerina girl."

"What happened?"

"Well, she had these…strange eyes, like cats' eyes."

"Oh wow."

"Yeah, she told me she was half-cat now."

"Oh wow."

"She's so mysterious, I never met anyone like her!"

"I'm pretty sure we've seen her somewhere."

"Where?"

"Never mind."

The next day, Achmed planned to soak Muhammed's underwear in meat, a la _Cheaper by the Dozen_. Jorge, Tony, Angela, Dmitri, Sam and Pablo came along.

Sam got the pair of tongs, and Achmed got the can full of meat. Everyone else watched.

Mr. Sanchez saw them, and he was MAD.

"Achmed, WHAT ARE YOU DOING THERE?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing! What are you doing?"

"Okay, okay, I admit it! My older cousin Muhammed painted a billboard saying that Freddie Mercury was naked, but he's not! He's wearing pants! And he made the sheet he was painting fall on me! I had to do it for revenge!"

"No you didn't."

"Whatever. If he writes it on the moon, he's dead meat."

He took all seven of the kids, who were involved with the project, to his house.

"You soaked his underwear in meat. That is so wrong. Funny, but wrong."

"You got that from _Cheaper by the Dozen_, didn't ya, Mr. S?" said Angela.

"Why yes I did. Why do you ask, and how did you know?"

"Pops rented the movie several years ago."

"Oh. And by the way, don't call me Mr. S."

"Whateva you say, Mr. S."

Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Okay, guys, what really happened here?" asked Mr. Sanchez.

"Well, Muhammed, my older cousin and I were fighting over whether or not Freddie Mercury, the lead singer from Queen, was naked in my _Queen: Live at Montreal_ DVD. You see, he had these tight white pants on, so I thought he was wearing clothes. But he insisted he was naked. But FREDDIE! MERCURY! IS NOT! NAKED! He's wearing PANTS!"

"Okay…"

"And then, yesterday, he wrote it on a BILLBOARD. For the whole world to see. And I ran out shirtless, and some girls took pictures. He also had the sheet he was painting on fall on me, and I was so angry at him, I couldn't take it anymore. I invited the other six kids to come to my house to soak his underwear in meat. And yes, I got the idea from _Cheaper By The Dozen_."

"That was Hilary Duff's movie!" said Angela.

"Whatever. Anyways, Sam helped me dunk the underwear in the meat, while everyone else watched."

"Achmed, that's terrible. Not only was that very inconsiderate and wrong, now all the backyard kids know what Muhammed Khan's underwear looks like," said Adrian.

"I've heard about what you did, Achmed," said Achmed's dad Mr. Khan, who had just walked into the room. "And since you soaked his underwear in meat, he gets to soak yours."

"This is going to be _**sweet**_!" said Muhammed.

"Noooo!" said Achmed.

"Achmed's right, Abdul. Two wrongs don't make a right," said Achmed's mother, Talia.

She turned to Achmed.

"Achmed, what you did with your friends was very bad and wrong."

"So…it's like, wrongbad?" said Dmitri.

"Oh, shut up," said Jorge.

Talia giggled.

"Anyways, Achmed, we need to punish you. No phone for-"

"But Mom! How will I talk to Sam?"

"Achmed, why can't you go out and like, _**talk**_, to her, a face-to-face conversation?" said Mr. Khan.

"I can't go out and talk to her at 7 PM."

"You can talk to her online."

"But Mom!"

"No buts about it. And since you complained, you can no longer visit the Hard Rock Café website. Period."

"But-awww…" said Achmed, melancholy going to his room while everyone else watched.

Meanwhile, Matthew Broderick was talking with his niece Lola.

"Hey Lola, you've always wanted a pony, so your ol' Uncle Matt got you this nice stallion for you!" said Matthew.

"Uncle Matt, I wanted a pony when I was a little girl. I'm 16, not six," said Lola.

"Oh well. He already wrecked the house," said Matthew. (He was right, of course.)

Jorge then went to speak to Vicki on the phone, using the school's directory from last year to find her phone number.

"Okay, so…what happened?"

"Well, Dmitri kidnapped me for his Catgirl experiment because he insisted you needed a Catwoman to your Batman."

"I don't even like Batman!"

Vicki Kawaguchi was wearing a black leather suit which she had just put on. (She got the idea from Catwoman.)

Meanwhile, Lola was organizing her "supergirl"-as she liked to call it-outfit-the same multicolored shirt with shorts.

"Where are you going dressed like that, Lola?" said Matthew.

"Dad, I have two reasons why I'm wearing these. 1. It's super hot outside. 2. Kicking butt with Jorge-"

"You don't even have any superpowers!"

"Shut up. Anyways, the second reason is that all that butt-kicking with Jorge will make me even hotter than I already am."


	5. Chapter 5

Now, Lola was a pretty young lady with short, straight brown hair, glasses, and bright red lips. She was a sweet girl who did community service and was loyal to her friends. She was pretty fat as a little girl, but grew up to be beautiful, popular and a good fighter despite lacking superpowers. She was quite smart as well. She was just as strong as Jorge, who had the "strength of a panther" after morphing into one back in October, and she could take lots of damage. She still fought with lots of stylized acrobatic movements anyway. Lola was going to be preparing for college all summer. Or was she?

The Trickster had brought Tiffany Stevens back to life. Basically, when he saw Jorge transform her into Jell-O pudding he did a spell to reverse that, knowing how evil Tiffany was. Jorge found out when Jeffrey told him.

That morning, Lola cooked pancakes for breakfast for Jorge in her kimono-like-robe, until she got a call from Muhammed.

The Trickster now had control of Tiffany's brain, but he made her even more evil than before.

"Hey Lola, this guy who calls himself the Trickster, and Tiffany Stevens, are MAKING GIANT FLOWERS chase me!"

"What the-? Muhammed, you need to stop acting silly. I get enough stuff like that from my uncle Matt. He's cool and all, but he's nowhere near close to being the sharpest tool in the barn."

"By Matt you mean Matthew Broderick? You're his niece?"

"Yeah, and I know, he's Jorge Garcia's butler, aka Mystery Lad (which he came up with himself recently) and yes, I've gotten so many references to _Batman and Robin_ everytime I mention it I've stopped keeping track."

"Starring the Governator?"

"Yeah."

Jorge was the only kid other than Achmed who was punished, and his punishment was that he had to answer out a bunch of questions his father gave him, but he didn't really answer them. Instead, he answered each and every single question with "See other side:"

Did soaking Muhammed's underwear in meat make you a better person?

See other side.

Did it do anything for the good of the world?

See other side.

How do you feel about soaking his underwear in meat?

See other side.

What do you have to say to Muhammed for this incredibly inconsiderate deed?

See other side.

The drawing he drew on the back was Super-Happy Fun Land, the perfect utopia where no one had to be perfect, and strictness and being overprotective were nonexistent.

He showed it to his dad when he was finished.

"What the heck is this?"

"Why, this is Super-Happy Fun Land, of course! No one is forced to be perfect, and there aren't any rules, except totally necessary and obvious ones, like no running naked outside and no stealing and stuff like that. See, there's me and Angela, and Achmed and Sam, and Tony, and look! Tim Burton, the greatest film director of all time, is king, and Good Charlotte is having a rock-and-roll concert, singing their famous song, "I Don't Wanna Be In Love." Everybody! Put up your hands, say "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love"…Feelin' good now; don't be afraid to get down, say "I don't wanna be in love, I don't wanna be in love!""

"Jorge Raoul Luis Garcia III, I am very disappointed in you. Go to your-"

"But father!"

"No buts about it. Go to your room."

"At least I can listen to Good Charlotte and watch _Corpse Bride_."

Jorge Sr. showed the picture to Jorge's uncle, his brother-in-law, Adrian Sanchez.

"Look, Adrian! Your nephew not only participated in this horrendous deed of underwear soaking, but when I gave him a set of questions, look at what he did! Answered each and every question with "see other side", then drew a picture of some "perfect land" with no rules and Tim Burton as king!"

"I like Tim Burton!"

"That's not the point! Besides, he makes horror movies! Horror movies have blood and guts! Like _ChainSaw V_, which released last October."

"Not Tim Burton. He's not a horror movie director! He's not even a scary movie director! He's just…weird."

"Whatever."

Vicki was sitting on her bed, talking to her teddy bear, Mr. Cuddles.

"When will I find Dmitri, when, Mr. Cuddles?"


	6. Chapter 6

The Trickster was just an ordinary delinquent, as ordinary as a delinquent can be with superpowers. Then, he snuck into an R-rated movie when he was 14 and he was about to get caught, when he ran outside and shapeshifted into a fox before anyone could find him. He drank an entire pitcher of grape juice…four months after he transformed.

As a result of the transformation, he had a tail, some fur on his upper arms and midsection, and his straight brown hair turned completely red. He decided he liked being half-fox, but after becoming bored of being an ordinary delinquent, decided to wreak havoc on the world. Now, the 19-year-old young delinquent was going to destroy Jorge's world, but no one in Brickfield had any idea he was more than just a half-fox delinquent, not Amy, not Lola, not even Jorge himself.

Meanwhile, Sam had just bought a cute, new, lime-green two-piece to show off for Achmed.

Meanwhile, Lola ran over to the mall in a blue tank top and shorts.

"What is it-Oh, Muhammed, you weren't wrong after all."

Not only were the giant flowers chasing him, some dogs smelled Muhammed's pants. He was wearing the pair Achmed and his buddies soaked in meat, so the dogs chased him.

Muhammed looked scared, then one of them bit his butt.

He screamed.

Lola ran in and showed off her kung-fu skills on the evil flowers. Suddenly, they vaporized and Muhammed was amazed.

"You know Lola, you were pretty cute before, but now I know you're, like, the strongest girl ever!"

"Umm…thank you," said Lola.

Muhammed was wearing his sunglasses, but took them off to see Lola kicking some mutant flower tail. He was also wearing a leather jacket with nothing under it-but only because he was in a hurry to go to the mall.

Lola noticed Muhammed's wounds, and immediately bandaged them, but not before putting special cream on them.

"What, you didn't expect an action chick like me to know about first aid? It's amazing what can happen when a girl has no friends and plenty of time on her hands."

"Ummm…wow," said Muhammed.

Lola's favorite musicians were Good Charlotte and The Veronicas. (Jorge had gotten her interested in the former.) She also liked to go barefoot a lot, because she didn't like shoes.

She and Muhammed were then attacked by the Trickster himself.

"What is a lovely young lady like you doing here?" he said.

"Hey, leave your hands off-"

"Muhammed, can't you see I can take care of myself?" said Lola.

"Oh well."

Lola backflipped into him, but he grabbed her arm.

"Ha! You think that can stop me?"

He then grabbed _both_ of her arms very tightly. She screamed.

Jorge came to her rescue.

"Lola!" he screamed.

Turns out, a wizard shouting someone's name while pointing their hands at them gives them temporary wizard powers. Jorge told that to Lola.

"Cool!" said Lola.

She then asked for a spell to set her free.

""Mazatrath Chiron" is one of the most powerful spells ever. It actually has knocked some people into comas," said Jorge. "But since I heard the Trickster will ruin my life if I don't watch my back, using the spell is fair game."

"Okay," said Lola. "MAZATRATH CHIRON!"

The Trickster not only let go of Lola but crumpled into a ball on the mall floor.

A mom with her two kids was staring.

"Move along, nothing to see here," said Jorge.

Lola heard about Muhammed painting the billboard.

"Oh, Muhammed, how could you do such a thing?!"

"I was bored, Lolz. There wasn't anything on TV except stupid reality shows. I like pushing my younger cousin Achmed's buttons all the time anyway."

"That's no excuse, Muhammed. It's also no excuse, however, for them to soak your underwear in meat after what you said to Achmed."

"Yeah, wait-how did you know that?"

"Because Jorge told me. I also found out that he got punished and had to answer a sheet of questions, but all he wrote was "See the other side" with some "Super-Happy Fun Land" with no rules, Good Charlotte having a concert, and some director named Tim Burton as king."

"You like Good Charlotte? I love Good Charlotte! I don't ever wanna be you! I don't wanna be just like you! What I'm sayin' is, this is the anthem, throw all your hands up-you, don't wanna be you! I even got Jorge interested in Good Charlotte!"

"What?"

"Yeah! When we were on the bus together, we were bored and hated each other, but we weren't allowed to change seats."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, so I let him borrow my Ipod. He found my two Good Charlotte songs-"The Anthem" and "I Don't Wanna Be In Love." He also found Green Day and Evanescence on it. So yeah."


	7. Chapter 7

Now, most people thought Angela was a boy-crazy girly-girl ever since she hit puberty. She also wanted to make her own pop-rock band. With a little help from her friends Sam, Lisa, Keisha, and Annie, she decided to create the Angel-ettes, inspired by her favorite movie that released that year, _Perfect-Pitched_. Her older brothers Michael and Tony took her to see that movie, because they thought it was about softball. They were disappointed.

"That movie sucked! Not one reference to baseball!" said Tony.

"Yeah, well, this book I read in school last year, _To Kill a Mockingbird_, had nothing about killing a mockingbird, Tony. Titles always lie, you know."

"Yeah, I know right? This film is called _The Secret Life of the Backyard Kids_, but it's not secret if it's released to theaters, doesn't take place in a backyard, and we're not kids in it! We're teens! What the-" said Tony.

He was cut off by Angela.

"Tony, that movie was so cool. I want to be a singer just like them!"

"Well, Angie, one thing's for sure, ya better work ya butt off. You can't blow off lessons to go to the mall, whether you like it or not," said Michael.

Meanwhile, Adrian decided to go meet the Trickster, just to see what was up with him and Jorge, after he overheard Jorge talking with Amy about it earlier that summer.

"Why, hello there, sir!" he told Adrian.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why, I'm Trickster, of course! Welcome to my world…"

He twirled his spiral umbrella around at Adrian's face.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?" he asked Trickster. "Are you trying to brainwash me?"

"No, your mind is just playing games with you. By the way, the name's Trickster. Not _the_ Trickster, just Trickster…sort of like Carpenters."

"Cool, I like Carpenters. I remember last spring break I tried to make the Delvecchio siblings into a tribute band of one. Ah, memories," said Matthew Broderick, who followed Adrian.

"That's cool. Wait-the Delvecchio siblings?!" said Trickster.

"You cannot be serious-" said Adrian.

"What?" Matthew asked.

"You have got to be kidding me! Those guys never get along!" said Trickster.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, Matthew, really," said Adrian. "All these years and you still just _don't_ get that they just don't get along."

Now, Tiffany had this energetic, perky friend named Gretchen. Gretchen was a cute girly ditz with no wizard powers, but she was still incredibly powerful and strong. Unfortunately, Tiffany manipulated her into being the "perfect little minion." So she was sort of like an "evil" (well, evil "in name only") version of Lola. She also wore a lot of pink, had big eyes, and was friendly and approachable. She also liked fashion, clothes, swimming, and cheerleading with Tiffany, had a crush on Tony, and, like Lola, used lots of stylized acrobatic movements in her kung-fu fighting.

That day, she was wearing a pink crop-top and matching skirt.

Tiffany had met her at the beach trip earlier that summer in a white bikini with a pretty braid in her hair. She was perky and bubbly and all the boys loved her.

_Hmmm…_thought Tiffany. _Popular girl. Maybe I can corrupt her into being my minion._

Unfortunately for Tiffany, regardless of how mean she was to Gretchen-like pushing her down when she was better than she was-she could only make her a "bad girl" in name only, she was otherwise very sweet. In other words, she was the Harley Quinn to her Poison Ivy.

After Tiffany and Trickster made flowers chase people, Gretchen was doing karaoke to "Hey Mickey."

"Gretchen! How many times have I told you not to do that! Now you've ruining everything!" said Tiffany.

Gretchen just giggled. Tiffany facepalmed.

"Ehmagodehmygod OH MY GOD! I can't wait to hear about our next mission! Tiffany told me we're going to Miami and this girl [Lola] said that Tiffany lied to me and that we're actually going to a junkyard!"

She quietly giggled to herself.

Tiffany stared at her like a cow watching a train, then said

"WHERE THE HECK DID YOU FIND THAT OUT?!"

"Well, this girl named Lola met with me on the beach, and I told her about you, and we-"

"SHUT UP AND GET BACK TO WORK!"

"Yes ma'am!" said Gretchen, uncannily cheerily.

Tiffany rolled her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

Later that day, Muhammed and Jorge met up.

"Yo, J-man! Remember me from the school bus? I would always let you borrow my ipod?" he asked.

"Oh, hello, Muhammed," said Jorge.

Jorge and Muhammed really hit it off during their little reunion. Muhammed could really relate to Jorge.

"And so I went to this Good Charlotte concert with my butler Matthew Brod-"

"Wait a minute! Your butler is the Matthew Broderick?"

"Unfortunately," said Jorge.

"Oh wow…"

"You have no idea…" said Jorge.

He talked to him about going to see Good Charlotte with him. They were playing a cover of "Lovesong" by the Cure, when Matthew acted kind of dumb.

"Hey Jorge, dig that crazy music," said Matthew.

"What?" said Jorge.

"Dig it."

Jorge gave Matthew one of those "what-part-of-planet-stupid-do-you-come-from" looks.

"I_ do_ dig it," he told him.

Jorge was also talking with Adrian later that day.

"Hey, Jorge?" said Adrian.

"Yes?" said Jorge.

"Well, I found _this_ in the paper."

He showed Jorge a newspaper from the previous day.

Wizard man, 30 years old, pushed into street and depowered.

"WHO ON EARTH WOULD DO SUCH A THING?!" said Jorge, a minute after staring at the headline.

"Well, some people think that wizards are abnormal people because, well…"

"Why?!" shrieked Jorge.

"Because….some people are just jerks, Jorge!"

"Oh my god. Oh my god!" said Jorge.

"What's wrong?"

"If they find out I'm a wizard, they'll kidnap me and do terrible things to me!"

He fell into his uncle's arms, sobbing.

"Jorge, I promise, if anyone ever treats you like crap, they'll have to go through me first. Understand?"

"Yes!" said Jorge. He happily hugged his uncle in joy.

Meanwhile, Dmitri and Reese were hanging out at Reese's house. They were watching _Animan_, Dmitri's favorite failed NBC 80's show, while scarfing down ice cream. They were also the only two people in the show aware of the show's existence.

"Hey, you know what?" said Reese.

"What is it, Reese?" said Dmitri.

"Doesn't this Animan guy remind you of Jorge?"

"What do you mean?"

"Rich guy who kicks butt as a black leopard. Did I just describe Jonathan Crane or Jorge?"

"Both!"

"Well, kinda sorta."

"Yeah. Anyways, I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"We kidnap Jorge and do experiments on him!"

"Are you kidding me?"

"Well, he is a wizard, or at least a shapeshifter."

"Dmitri…that's insane!"

"Not it's not, it's exiciting and fun! Besides, my dad and I have run out of projects to do over vacation!"

"Aw, shut up."

"Whatever. Anyways, while he's sleeping, we'll kidnap him, put him in that big black box over there-" he said, pointing to a big black box in the middle of the room.

"-take him to my house, and then will be when the magic happens!"

Reese just stared at him.

"Pun intended."

He just stared at him some more.

"You know, because he's magic and stuff…"

Reese just rolled his eyes. He went along with his plan, but reluctantly.

That night, Reese and Dmitri snuck into Jorge's room. Because the Garcia manor was carefully guarded, they couldn't really sneak in. Not through the front or back doors, anyway.

They snuck in through a ladder and the window at the top of his house.

Suddenly, Adrian jumped out at them, like a ninja.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?!" he snapped at them.

Dmitri and Rees looked really scared.

"I'm…sorry," said Dmitri.

"I promised Jorge I would protect him from anti-wizard discrimination, AND I KEPT THAT PROMISE!"

"We weren't going to kidnap him…" stuttered Reese, lying. (It was fairly obvious the duo were trying to kidnap Jorge, and they obviously weren't going to do it unless they were doing experiments on him.)

"Okay, okay. Since you guys are Jorge's friends, and because both of you are really good at school, I'll be nice to you guys. But I'm still calling your parents."

"No!" said Dmitri. "Not my mom! She's really strict and overprotective!"

"You should of thought of that before you kidnapped him, Mr. Smarty Pants," snarked Adrian.

Adrian called up Dmitri and Reese's parents, Ivan and Miriam Petrovich, and John and Mary Worthington, respectively.

Dmitri's and Reese's parents took away their cell phones, so they couldn't talk to each other. But they could still see each other during the day, which they were happy about.


	9. Chapter 9

At home, Jorge fixed everything that wasn't symmetrical (his father would freak out if his son didn't make everything symmetrical.) He changed into a suit and ran outside, where he found Trickster.

"Um…hello?" said Jorge, timidly.

"Why hello there! Welcome to my world!" said Trickster, pulling him into his house.

"Whoa!" said Jorge.

Trickster showed him around his little world.

"Umm…what is this?" asked Jorge.

"This is where I live, of course! And you're in it!"

"Okay..."

Dead silence.

"What? You don't like it? I'm so very sorry."

"No…I do like it! I looks like something from a Tim Burton movie. Tim Burton is my favorite film director!"

"Hey, he's my favorite too!"

"How cool is that? By the way, you never told me your name!"

"My name is…Johnny Burton."

"Johnny Burton? Cool! A combination between Johnny Depp and Tim Burton's names!"

"Okay. But, well, that's not my real name anymore…"

"What happened?"

"Well, I used to be a nice kid, until this downright awful fourth-grade teacher ruined my life and drove me into delinquency. Then I started manifesting powers three years later…"

"Cool! I have powers too! And…are they the same kind I have?"

"Well, yeah…"

_Strangely, this guy sounds oddly familiar. He kind of reminds me of someone…_ Thought Jorge. _Oh my god. Oh my god! He's…the Trickster!_

"You're the Trickster!" said Jorge out of the blue.

"No, just Trickster. No "the." Kind of like Carpenters, isn't it?"

"That's not the point! You're evil! And you're going to ruin my life!"

"What makes you think _that_?" he said.

"Some sea monster told me," he said.

"Aww, kids these days. They believe everything they hear!"

"And why on earth is Tiffany Stevens here? STILL ALIVE?!"

"Oh, we're…boyfriend and girlfriend."

"You're WHAT?" he asked.

"That's right, we're an evil couple."

"I don't mean to pry, but...how old are you?"

"19."

"You sick person! She's like, 13!"

"Oh, really. She looks so much older."

"And WHAT'S IN THAT ROOM?!" snapped Jorge, pointing to a room with an extremely locked door.

"Oh, nothing…" said Trickster.

"IT DOESN'T SOUND LIKE NOTHING!" said Jorge. (Jorge's super-hearing abilities from his panther transformation let him here what was going on.)

Jorge stared through the keyhole. There was a woman being tortured in there. The woman looked a little like Emily.

Jorge started to cry. He could he let her, his nanny, suffer like that? And to think that he thought she had a heart attack.

Jorge used his extra panther strength to open the door. The young woman being tortured was, in fact, Emily.

"Emily, Emily are you ok? Do you recognize me?" Jorge said. She was too tortured to respond.

"Oh, Jorge, you're wondering why I did this?" said Trickster.

"WHY?"

"Well, I heard in a dream that you would stop me. So, I decided to kidnap the person closest to you and make her life a living hell." He put his head down and smiled the most evil smile ever.

"You're insane!" Jorge snapped.

"Oh, am I? Very well then," he said.

"DO YOU NOT SEE HOW MISERABLE YOU MADE HER! THAT PLACE IS LIKE ROOM 101!" he screamed out of righteous fury.

"Room 1-0-what?" asked Trickster.

"Never mind," said Jorge.

He just stared at him, then realized something.

"…Oh my god. Wait a minute. You-?"

"I read about it somewhere."

"Okay. Where were we?"

"Uh…DO YOU NOT SEE HOW MISERABLE YOU MADE HER! THAT PLACE IS LIKE ROOM 101!"

"It's not as bad as you think. Only the first-few days were painful. She's slowly being stripped of her feelings so she's not too tortured."

Jorge tried extremely hard to compose himself.

"Not even the fact that she can't feel makes this any better. In fact, you're just turning her into a lifeless husk."

"Oh, really?"

"YES YOU ARE!" snapped Jorge.

Trickster let out his magic on Jorge, but he was able to combat them by throwing a lot of knives he hid up his sleeves.

"Dude, you…throw knives?"

"Why yes. Yes I do."

He just looked at him.

"…What?"

He was trying to chase Jorge around, but he jumped and clung onto the ceiling.

"…Dude?" he said when he looked up.

Meanwhile, Angela went over to Sam's house. They were organizing plans for their band.

"What songs should we singing at our concert?" Sam asked Angela.

"Well, I made a list here," she said, showing her a list of songs.

The List of Songs:

Our Song- Taylor Swift

Umbrella- Rihanna

With Love- Hilary Duff

9 to 5- Dolly Parton

"Wait a minute there. Who the heck is Dolly Parton?" said Angela.

"Some country music singer. My mom really likes her. She was also on _Hannah Montana_!" said Sam.

The two girls watched the episode of _Hannah Montana_ together.

"Cool!" said Angela. "But what, exactly, is 9 to 5 anyway?"

Sam didn't say anything. She just got her mom's CD and played the song.

Angela seemed to really enjoy the song, and she and Sam danced around the room.


End file.
